I'd Lie
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: If you ask me if I love him, I’d lie. Onesided YumichikaxIkkaku slash, could be onesided ShuuheixYumichika if you really squint. Drabbleish. Inspired by I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.


**Title: **I'd Lie

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** One-sided YumichikaxIkkaku, could be implied one-sided ShuuheixYumichika if you wanted to see it that way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read.

**Length: **635 words

**Author's Note: **Inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift (Cyber cookies to anyone who knows the song, it's a good one). Which, when I think about it, is kind of funny, thinking of Bleach and Country music together, it really just doesn't go. But, anyways, here it is. Read, Review, and most of all…

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet night, peaceful. One of few in Seireitei, and many of the Death Gods were taking full advantage of that.

Yumichika however, was for once, not throwing himself full heartedly into the spot light. Instead, he was sitting quietly on the porch outside of the house he shared with his best friend, Ikkaku Madarame. He reclined back, gazing absently at the clear night sky, taking an elegant sip from the drink in his hand. He half listening to the raging party going on inside of the house with one ear as his thoughts wondered.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Shuuhei approaching until the other had settled himself down on the porch with him.

"Nice night," Shuuhei commented absently. Yumichika nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

They remained in a comfortable silence, two friends sitting together until the night sky with enough sake to go around. After a few minutes however, the peace was broken briefly as Ikkaku wondered passed, very drunk, with an equally drunk and giggling girl on each arm. It didn't take much of an imagination to figure out where they were going and what they were planning on doing.

Shuuhei noticed silently the way that Yumichika's eyes followed his roommate, and remained trained on where he had walked passed long after the three had disappeared, an odd look on his face.

"You love him, don't you?" Shuuhei observed softly.

Yumichika didn't seem surprised by the question, but he took his time to answer, leaning back on his hands and taking another sip of his drink.

"I've known him for a very long time," he at last replied, his voice soft and pensive, "So long in fact that I hardly remember how we first met. I know almost everything about him. For instance, I know that his favorite color is green, even though if you were to ask him he'd promptly beat you to a pulp for even suggesting something so girly as for him to have a favorite color," Yumichika paused to laugh slightly, "I know all of his favorite foods, and his deepest fears. I could tell you that he isn't as dumb as he acts, but he sometimes has trouble seeing what's directly in front of his nose. I'm probably the only to ever see him cry, and live to tell the tale. And I know that he's found his true love, his zanpaktou."

Shuuhei was still waiting patiently to see if his friend was even going to answer his question, when Yumichika continued, his voice taking on an odd distant quality.

"And I'd tell you," He said, his eyes taking on a far off, misty sort of look as he gazed at the stars above their heads, "I'd tell you anything about him you asked. But ask me if I love him," a faint smile crossed his lips, one that Shuuhei couldn't quite read, "Ask me that, and I'll lie." He gave the vice-captain an odd, knowing look that seemed to speak of some private joke, but his smile held a touch of sadness, that Shuuhei couldn't even be sure he was labeling it for what it was.

There was silence as Shuuhei waited for the other to continued. At length he broke down and prompted, "So, do you love him?"

Yumichika gave him a flippant, angelic smile, and looked him straight in the eye, "Of course not," he laughed, "Don't ask such ridiculous things, Hisagi, its very unattractive." And with another laughing smile that barely hid an indescribable sadness that seemed to lurk just behind his eyes, he stood and left to refill his drink.

Shuuhei watched his friend go, wondering just how many of Yumichika's smiles were that fake one, before sighing and getting up to refill his own cup.


End file.
